Emerald
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: The companion story to Hazel. Ginny muses on Harry's emerald eyes, or more commonly known as, "eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad."


**I promised a companion story in** **Hazel** **, didn't I? Well, here it is! This one is from Ginny's perspective.**

Emerald

Emerald eyes would surely be her downfall.

 _His,_ in particular.

Ginny had seen several kinds of green, but his were unique.

They were like pools of jade. They had an alluring and enchanting look to them.

They were the first thing people were drawn to, including her.

She vaguely recalled meeting him as a first year. She, too, instantly had a crush on him, just like many of the female population.

He wasn't very attractive at the time; he was scrawny and looked fragile. Many people believed his escape from Voldemort as a baby to be a mere stroke of luck.

Then he rescued her from the devious and cruel Tom Riddle, who had trained her like a dog. She'd been extremely grateful.

The years passed, and Ginny grew more and more independent. Year after year, she fell more in love with him.

She'd backed him in the Triwizard Tournament, believing that he could pull through.

She'd believed him, unlike so many others, when he said that You-Know-Who had returned. She'd supported him wholeheartedly when he started Dumbledore's Army, an organization meant to rebel against Umbridge and the Ministry.

She had stayed loyal to him, and not betrayed any secrets.

When he'd caught her snogging Dean, she was ashamed, but she hid it by shouting at Ron. She was madly in love with him, but here she was, kissing other boys right in front of him. The only good thing she had gotten out of it was the fact that he was now jealous of Dean. His eyes had given it away. She was very pleased that he fancied her.

At the next chance, Ginny ditched Dean. She knew that Harry was planning on asking her out, so she purposely declined all offers to Hogsmeade.

Then, he'd gone and landed himself in detention with Snape, and Ginny was the replacement Seeker again.

Gryffindor won, and Ron had hoisted the cup in the air with unsuppressed glee. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione give Ron an admiring glance. She knew that another romance was going to emerge soon, but only if Ron would get his head out of the clouds.

But all thoughts were chased from her mind when he'd kissed her. It had been brief, but to Ginny, it felt like a million years. He'd led her to the lake, where he asked her to Hogsmeade. She squealed yes in the most un-Ginny like manner. They'd kissed again. The weeks passed blissfully.

Then her world came crashing down on her head. Snape murdered Dumbledore. Her boyfriend broke up with her for her safety.

She was sad, but not sad enough to keep her life on hold. Instead, she wanted to make him proud.

During her sixth year, Hogwarts was run by three Death Eaters. Snape and the Carrows ran a strict regime. Needless to say, it was a very hard year for the students of Hogwarts.

However, Ginny remained undeterred. She restarted Dumbledore's Army, with Luna and Neville. The three of them, along with several returnees, fought back. It was like Umbridge all over again.

She didn't hear any news about _his_ whereabouts until one day, when Bill came to Auntie Muriel's to deliver some news. Her brother and his friends had turned up at Shell Cottage with a dying house elf and an injured goblin. All of them were all right, except the house elf, who had died.

It was all she could do to restrain herself from begging Bill to let her go back with him.

May 2nd was the first time she saw the trio since they had vanished from Bill and Fleur's wedding. She'd wanted to kiss him desperately.

The battle was ferocious. By the time You-Know-Who called a ceasefire, each side had suffered several casualties. Among the dead was her brother, Fred Weasley.

Ginny thought that things couldn't get any worse. Apparently, it could.

When Ginny saw his dead body in Hagrid's arms, her heart shattered into a billion pieces.

Never again would he welcome her into his arms, or kiss her whenever she needed it. Never again would his beautiful green eyes open and sparkle with happiness. Her mind was pleading for just one more kiss, one more hug, one more look, one more anything.

Simply put, Ginny had lost the will to live.

The battle resumed. This time, everyone fought with rejuvenated strength. Ginny was spurred by his death. She duelled to avenge him.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione duelled Bellatrix. Ginny ducked and weaved through her spells and sent a few of her own.

Bellatrix threw a Killing Curse and it missed Ginny by a mere inch.

An enraged scream rang throughout the hall. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Ginny watched in horror as her mother ran straight towards Bellatrix.

"Out of my way!" she bellowed.

Never before had she seen her mother duel this fiercely. Come to think of it, she had never seen her mother duel at all. The grief her mother emanated seemed to be like an explosion. It reminded Ginny painfully of what they were fighting for.

Ginny's recollections were interrupted by an infuriated scream from Bellatrix. A curse from Mrs. Weasley's wand had soared right into her chest, over her heart. The Death Eater toppled, and the air was rent by horrible, earsplitting scream, followed by a sound similar to a loud firecracker.

The three girls watched as Voldemort's duellers went writhing through the air. Hermione gripped Ginny's arm tightly as Voldemort pointed his wand at his next target.

" _PROTEGO!"_ roared a familiar but unseen person.

Ginny felt her heart stop. The voice belonged to none other than _him_.

Screams of shock were quickly silenced as the two enemies circled each other, wands at the ready.

After that, everything moved in slow motion.

Their lips moved, and their eyes glared, green into red.

Then Voldemort shouted something, and so did his enemy. A golden light blinded everyone in the hall from where the spells met. Voldemort's wand spun into the hand of the Boy Who Lived, and Tom Riddle landed on the ground, dead, eyes unseeing and blank.

There was a moment of deafening silence.

Then everybody roared with happiness, and rushed toward their hero, who was triumphantly holding up Voldemort's wand.

Ginny wasn't aware of anything else. All of her attention was fixed on him. She flung her arms around him, and the crowd pushed in behind, all of them wanting to congratulate him.

The celebrations continued on, marred only by grief for the dead.

Ginny did not see him at all after that. She assumed that he was off with Ron and Hermione.

Later that day, while Ginny was helping out in the hospital wing, an unexpected person came to visit.

He walked into to the hospital wing, and asked to see her.

She could feel his eyes penetrating her, and could tell he was waiting for her to look up.

She finished tending to her patient, and looked at him for what felt like a century, without speaking, drinking in his image.

His face was tired, his eyes rimmed with red, and his hair mussed and dirty. He was still wearing the same clothes as before, which were by now extremely filthy. He had the look of a war survivor, which he was.

However, his green eyes were still luminous and rich with color. It was like seeing a rainbow after harsh storms.

It was like falling in love all over again.

Harry James Potter. The Boy with Emerald Eyes.

 **This didn't go quite as well as I imagined. This was a bit longer. I think Hazel was much better. But it'll do.**

 **I might do another one. It depends on the progress of The Awakening. To be honest, I've been getting a little tired of it. I might just stick to writing oneshots.**

 **What do you think?**


End file.
